El Asesino Indicado
by Shelikernr
Summary: Aquellas situaciones casuales que verdaderamente no son, hacen florecer las más confusas sensaciones. Ambos heridos, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Por un momento el odio. Y al instante, la comprensión. Porque ellos serían los indicados. Y si no lo fueran, fingirían que lo son para amarse eternamente. Como enemigos, como amigos, como amantes espirituales.


**El asesino indicado**

Deteniéndose por tercera vez, Kagome suspiró.

¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta que estaba perdida? Cuando vio la misma vegetación a la tercera vuelta, pensó, aunque eso no tuviera importancia ahora. Los árboles estaban tan juntos unos contra otros que apenas podría ver la salida, o una aldea cercana o hasta sus propios compañeros de viaje. Parecía que el _Sengoku_ la había encarcelado. ¡Y que ella solamente quería recoger hierbas medicinales!

Siguió caminando, aminorando la velocidad. El día no estaba tan malo como para caminar; además de que podría encontrar una salida si andaba en dirección recta. Alguien podría cruzarse en su camino y encontrarla, y así hallaría la solución para volver.

O podría llamar a Inuyasha. Sus oídos son demasiado agudos para que la escuche gritar.

Pero no iba a hacerlo.

No iba a pensar en todas las posibilidades para no llamarlo. ¿Qué era lo que la detenía? Eran amigos, mejores amigos; Inuyasha podía contarle lo que sea y viceversa, podían ayudarse mutuamente. Sus manos entrelazadas cada vez que caminaban era un símbolo de un amor que tenía esperanzas de florecer. No pudo encontrar la razón de no llamarlo.

" _Inuyasha está con Kikyo, está cuidando de ella. Se encuentra débil, no tiene suficientes almas. Él debe de ayudarla en lo que sea, después de todo Kikyo no tiene a nadie más que la rescate"_ pensó Kagome, y una extraña tristeza que no se asemejaba a los celos la embargó completamente.

Y la excusa era la misma de siempre: "mi orgullo vale más que mi orientación"

Kagome hurgó en sus fuerzas las necesarias para calmar el palpitar de su corazón. Se había puesto a pensar que los sentimientos hacia el hanyou eran mucho más que una bonita amistad, que sabía, no serían correspondidos. Cuando comenzaron este peligroso viaje hacia el escondite de Naraku, encontrándose con los Siete Guerreros, había momentos en los que su corazón pegaba un salto; al ver a Inuyasha pelear contra esa malicia.

De todos modos, ella comprendía que no podía deshacer el hilo que lo mantenía unido a Kikyo. Un primer amor, el que queda vibrando eternamente en su corazón. Kagome sintió los sentimientos de Inuyasha en su propia alma, lamentando todas sus desgracias.

Aunque solamente una hubiese sido buena, y la más egoísta de todas: la muerte de Kikyo, su reencarnación en ella y la invitación a ese mundo tan fantástico. Una muerte había hecho más feliz su vida, rodeándola de gente perfecta, rodeándola de amor. ¿Debería sentirse culpable por pensar en la muerte como algo positivo? Creo que por eso no podía odiarla, ni tampoco odiar ese sentimiento enfermizo que alguna vez fue amor hacia su amigo. Todo estaba envuelto entre sedas, pero sus corazones eran demasiado frágiles.

" _Me gustaría enamorarme de alguien que no tuviese un pasado intrincado con el presente. Me gustaría que alguien pueda verme como una mujer"_ sus pensamientos eran más caóticos cuando se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, más cuando se encontraba en un bosque y se perdía a cada momento que pasaba.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir con ese juego? ¡Tenía el resto de su vida por delante y no debería preocuparse por el amor!

No, le dijo su conciencia, no es raro que te preocupes por el amor en plena guerra con sujetos que hace quinientos años tenían tu edad y deberían de haber tenido una adolescencia (o niñez, aunque eso tampoco lo aseguraba del todo) normal.

Pero Kagome no sabía de qué lado estar.

Por un momento, se preguntó que debía sentir el líder de los siete guerreros antes de tomar su puesto. Cuando solo era un joven inexperto en la vida como ella. ¿Habrá sido igual de iluso o habría tenido una vida completamente diferente de niño? Es algo que nunca podía contestar ella misma, y que tampoco tenía posibilidades de preguntarle al mismo Bankotsu.

No había entendido por qué pensó justamente en _ese_ sujeto. Solamente había sentido que ese hombre tenía una edad parecida a la suya; al ver, lejos del alcance de esas manos asesinas, unos ojos azules demasiado vivos para tanta muerte.

" _Si, podría asegurar que él era muy joven cuando murió"_ murmuró, y se dejó internar de nuevo entre sus caóticos pensamientos.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que se dejaba llevar cuando pensaba en el mercenario? Desde que lo vio, como un revivido de glorioso porte e imponente figura. Asesino, despreciable, con sus ojos del zafiro ardiendo en la batalla.

Sí, pensaba mucho en él. Eso debía de concederle a su consciencia.

Pero ¿por qué?

Un golpe seco se escuchó muy cerca, casi a su lado; algo que cubría un árbol que ante sus asustados ojos cafés se erguía. Se aferró al tronco; cualquier cosa que esté allí podría ser peligrosa. No había notado que en todo el trayecto hecho era un silencio total, ni siquiera el susurro de gente a lo lejos se escuchaba en ese bosque solitario.

¡Y lo solitario que era!

Con su alabarda, la armadura y las ropas superiores descansando a su lado, el líder de los siete guerreros se hallaba sentado en el suelo. Su larga trenza negra acariciaba el recto de su espalda con cada movimiento de su cabeza. Lo había visto antes, fuerte y ancho, pero jamás había pensado que podía tener un cuerpo tan trabajado. Sus músculos eran visibles bajo esa capa de piel morena, brillante bajo el sol de la tarde.

Kagome tuvo terror del bueno por primera vez desde que se enteró de Bankotsu.

¡Por el amor de todos los santos, solamente estaban a cinco metros de distancia! Hasta podía escuchar su respiración, lenta y profunda además de los quejidos que hacía al moverse. ¿Estaría herido? ¿Los seres revividos serían capaces de sentir las heridas con la misma intensidad que humanos comunes? Pudo ver, al estar escondida, los grandes moretones en sus brazos; incluso uno en su rostro, en la mejilla derecha. Decidió no pensar en eso, que quizás serían otras maneras de revivir que Naraku usaba, para no armarse más problemas.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Totalmente consternada, se dejó estar en el árbol.

 _Tal vez en algún momento él se irá. De todos modos tiene cosas que hacer como líder. ¿No?_

— Quien quiera que esté ahí, deje de suspirar como idiota y de estar espiando como un cobarde.

" _¿Debería gritar ahora?"_

" _¡SI, SI DEBERÍAS GRITAR AHORA!"_ le gritó su subconsciente.

¿Cuándo Kagome había temido por su vida? Cientos, miles, desde que se había encontrado con los mejores amigos de toda su vida. Pero en esta situación se encontraba en el bosque, sin nadie que la proteja de las manos de un hombre que podía destrozar la cabeza de un humano con sus propias manos.

Pero no gritó cuando dejó de esconderse en el árbol; y, bajando su falda para arreglarla sin motivo, se mostró ante el mercenario. Sus ojos cafés se enterraron en su rostro, incapaz de descuidar un solo movimiento e instante.

Pero debía admitir que estaba muerta de miedo.

Bankotsu se sorprendió al verla.

— ¡Tú eres la niña que acompaña a Inuyasha, la sacerdotisa! —dijo en una entonación que Kagome desconocía de él, ¿acaso esa era su voz cuando no estaba en batallas?

Kagome se quedó callada mientras él asimilaba que estaba allí. Por todos los santos en los que creía su abuelo, ¿cómo demonios iba a controlar esta situación? ¿Sería lo bastante rápida para correr entre la vegetación y que el mercenario no la atrape? Con la duda en su mente, preparó su pierna derecha, lista para girar y huir.

— Bankotsu, ¿no es así? —intentó dar la sonrisa menos nerviosa que pudo y dio medio paso atrás—. B-bueno, este no es mi camino. Así que me iré a buscar más… esto…

Ni siquiera tenía sentido terminar la oración, cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Su piel estaba helada, añoraba cada pulso como el último que tendría. Deseó que sus piernas fueran rápidas y que se alejase de ahí en un parpadeo.

— ¡Oye, espera! —La llamó, y su voz sonó más autoritaria—. ¡No te haré daño!

Presa de un pánico horrible, Kagome se volvió a esconder. Estaba en el árbol derecho, al lado del que había usado para espiar.

— ¡Pero si tú no quieres hacerme daño, quieres matarnos a todos! —Chilló, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos—, ¡no me acercaré más!

¿Estaba siendo una tonta haciendo estas cosas? No lo sabía. Solamente pudo preguntarse cómo es que había hecho caso a la petición de un enemigo.

Bankotsu suspiró.

— Bueno, digamos que ahora te necesito viva. ¿Hay algún problema con eso, exhibicionista?

¿Cómo que la necesitaba viva? ¡No podría confiar en eso para nada! No existía la posibilidad de que Kagome confíe en Bankotsu.

Pero dejó de esconderse, y volvió a verlo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. La joven dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Con qué propósito me necesitas con vida? —preguntó y sin saber lo había desafiado con su tono de voz. Hacía ver su postura defensiva a base de palabras—… espera, ¿me has llamado exhibicionista?

— Sí.

— ¿¡Por qué!?

— Para empezar: NO GRITES —Bankotsu parecía ya harto de gritos y Kagome no le parecía tan calladita en ese momento—, segundo: esas ropas extrañas que usas no dejan nada a la imaginación, querida.

Kagome contuvo una sarta de incoherencias e insultos hacia el joven líder. ¡Dios, que si tuviese un arco y una flecha ya se la había lanzado directo a los ojos! Era una persona completamente maleducada.

Aunque viéndolo desde un lado lógico, era normal que hombres de su época piensen eso de su uniforme; las mujeres de hace quinientos años apenas mostraban no más arriba de las rodillas, a su edad. Además de que su falda era un poco más corta que las demás que llevaba, gracias a todas las costuras que tuvo que hacerle mientras viajaban (¿cómo podía agujerearse en tan poco tiempo una tela tan dura como esa?). Eso se lo tenía que conceder al mercenario.

Lentamente fue caminando hacia él, aunque no más de dos pasos. A medida que se acercaba encontraba más detalles en su rostro de piel morena (sus pómulos bien definidos, el recto de su nariz, la sombra debajo de su labio inferior…), aspectos insignificantes que la llenaban de curiosidad. A los ojos de una mujer, Bankotsu era un hombre apuesto.

Pero Kagome tenía más miedo que atracción. Ella conocía la verdadera naturaleza de esos ojos azules.

Bueno, al menos en los campos de batalla.

— ¿C-cómo es eso de que me necesitas? —volvió a preguntar.

Bankotsu no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, como si fuese una señal de educación de su parte. Con su mano izquierda movió con lentitud el brazo derecho y dejó ver una cicatriz recta, parecía profunda. La sangre goteaba lentamente, y los bordes con los minutos comenzaban a oscurecerse.

— Si no lo limpio se infectará —informó con toda naturalidad, como si se hubiese clavado una astilla. Paseó la vista por la sangre que caía hasta sus muñecas y volvió a mirarla a ella—, y no puedo hacerlo con este brazo. También está herido, aunque ya tratado.

Hasta ese momento Kagome no había reparado en los cuencos llenos de agua y sangre, también los paños húmedos. Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, era por qué sangraba y llevaba la carne de un ser humano, si él era un cadáver como la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Lo más normal en ese momento era ver sus heridas como si fuesen arcilla resquebrajada. De nuevo estaba pensando en revividos. ¡Déjalo ya, Higurashi!

— ¿Quieres que te trate la herida? — ¿ella? ¿Quería que lo curase? ¿A él, su enemigo? Bankotsu asintió—. ¡Eso es una locura! ¡T-tú eres nuestro enemigo, y en primer lugar no deberías estar aquí hablando tan normal conmigo!

— Pero lo estoy haciendo, ¿no? —ahora notaba enojo en su voz; se había enfadado.

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, tanto temblaba que tuvo que aferrar sus manos a las muñecas para evitar las sacudidas.

— Sí, pero…

— ¿O preferirías que te mate en este mismo instante?

— ¡No! ¡Pero esto es…!

— ¡Pero nada! —harto gritó, y ella se sobresaltó—. Mira, lo único que quiero es que me deje de doler y que pueda recuperarse. Lo que más odio es tener una batalla donde uno esté en desventaja, y como tu Hanyou es más fuerte que yo quiero demostrarle que soy un buen rival para él. Además, tendré una batalla digna después de mucho tiempo —soltó el brazo herido y se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros—. Él también debe de pensar eso y yo no soportaría recibir su misericordia. Así que si podrías hacerme el favor, no dejes que me humillen más de lo que me han humillado en mi muerte hace años.

Al terminar, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Kagome. Parecía que quería doblegar su voluntad con una sola mirada de posesión.

Ella tardó varios segundos en asimilar todo lo que había dicho su enemigo. ¿Él quería una pelea digna, igualándose en fuerza y poder? No cabía duda de que aquel guerrero del pasado había sido el más honorable, a pesar de ser un despiadado asesino.

Se preguntó si no le habría dado demasiada información de su persona.

Pero no podría hacerlo; una parte de su subconsciente le decía que aquella era una mala idea, pues estaba traicionando a su grupo, a sus amigos. Aunque, si lo pensaba desde otra vista, ¿estaba traicionándolos? El propio Bankotsu aseguraba que quería una batalla justa, y eso era lo que pedía Inuyasha al mismo tiempo (Claro, él nunca se dejaría vencer tan fácil en tan difíciles momentos). Lo pensó una, dos veces, y no encontró otra razón válida para ayudar al mercenario de ojos azules.

También de que seguramente la mataría si intentaba escapar.

— De acuerdo —suspiró, acercándose a Bankotsu—, curaré tus heridas.

Cuando Kagome se arrodilló a su lado (con cuidado de que no se le viese nada de más con su falda; ese maldito la había hecho hacerse ideas con su ropa), vio que Bankotsu le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Volteó la vista hacia otra parte, alterada.

¿Qué demonios había sido esa sensación?

Cuando giró de nuevo para verlo, la sonrisa había desaparecido y observaba fijamente sus heridas abiertas.

— Bueno… puedes comenzar con la más grande, supongo. Es la que más me ha estado dando problemas mientras viajo —le indicó donde estaban los objetos que había utilizado para los puntos, y para la sorpresa de Kagome eran los mismos que ella usaba cuando ayudaba a Inuyasha.

" _Este hombre es muy cuidadoso con sus heridas"_

— Bien —para Kagome, las heridas ya abiertas eran como ver la luna todas las noches. Había agradecido a los cielos el poder haberse acostumbrado a las grandes cantidades de sangre y las heridas supurantes. De no ser así, ahora estaría desmayada—, voy a comenzar.

Y comenzó sin chistar.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron lento, algunas veces detenidos por los quejidos de dolor que Bankotsu hacía. Kagome solo se dedicaba a limpiarlas, desinfectarlas y cocerlas. Había sido suerte de que llevara su pequeña bolsa colgada del pecho, donde tenía varias pastillas para los dolores musculares y de cabeza. Le había hecho tragar dos al sujeto, que la miraba con desconfianza y por hacerse el fuerte quiso tomarlas sin agua. Había sido algo gracioso si Kagome no estuviese tan alerta. Las luces del bosque se atenuaban de vez en cuando, al sol esconderse en una nube allí en el cielo, así pasaron veinte minutos en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Kagome no quería admitirlo, y tal vez nunca lo haría en voz alta, pero no se sentía tan mal en ese lugar. Bankotsu era como otras personas a las que había ayudado, pensando que tal vez si no lo conociese hasta podría decir que era muy buena persona y con mucha paciencia cuando estaban en silencio. Ella de vez en cuando dejaba de ver su trabajo para verlo a la cara: podía ver un perfil bajo la luz del sol, verde y luminoso por los árboles. Miraba la profundidad del bosque o el cielo, a veces a ella. Fingía no darse cuenta, pero podía sentir como los ojos azules como el mar se clavaban en su rostro.

No iba a admitirlo, comenzaba a sentirse bien. Con una sonrisa vio el orgulloso trabajo de la primera herida curada.

Iba a comenzar con la segunda cuando a Bankotsu se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hablar, confiando esto con todo sarcasmo.

— Te llamas Kagome, ¿no es así?

Kagome sonrió levemente, lavando con cuidado la segunda herida. No sabía si esa estaba igual o peor de sucia.

— Sí, Kagome Higurashi —de una manera eso parecía una presentación, pensaba.

— Ah…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, no tenían nada más que decirse.

Pero luego de cinco minutos él volvió a hablar.

— ¿También quieres matar a Naraku?

Al escucharlo Kagome apretó un poco más fuerte la herida, haciendo que Bankotsu casi maldiga hasta a su misma madre.

— Lo siento —se disculpó—. ¿Qué si yo también quiero matar a Naraku?

Bankotsu asintió.

Kagome lo miró a la cara por un momento. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, algo que le decía en secreto que tenía tantas dudas como ella. No podía saberlo correctamente, pero se asemejaba a la curiosidad.

— Sí, quiero destruirlo —su contestación fue seca, confiada. Decidió jugar el mismo juego—. ¿Por qué estás con él? ¿Por qué eres su aliado?

— Pues por la misma razón de siempre; desde que se formaron los Siete Guerreros: es mi trabajo, yo sólo cumplo órdenes —se desafiaron con la mirada mientras él hablaba, con decisión y la voz clara—. Cuando alguien pide nuestros servicios, debe de darnos una buena suma de dinero o cualquier otro beneficio de igual valor para que aceptemos.

— ¿Aunque sepas que lo que haces es cruel? —Kagome replicó, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. ¿Por qué sentía siempre esa adrenalina con el enemigo, con toda su información?

Bankotsu soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

— Es lo que he hecho siempre y aunque te escandalice, ya me acostumbré a que mis manos no estén limpias de sangre ¿Y qué más te da a ti mi vida? —Parecía satisfecho por los gestos de horror que Kagome tenía en el rostro— ¿Por qué tus amigos quieren destruir a Naraku, también? Todavía no me hice a una idea, solamente del lío de Inuyasha con la sacerdotisa de barro.

Kagome sintió un estremecimiento cuando escuchó el nombre de Inuyasha. Sus palpitaciones volvieron a su ritmo normal cuando sabía que la sacerdotisa de barro era la misma Kikyo. Frunciendo el ceño terminó de desinfectar la tercer herida, ¿qué sentido tenía ahora ocultar todo? Tal vez ni siquiera salga viva de esto.

— Naraku engañó a Inuyasha y Kikyo, haciendo que se odien mutuamente, cuando en realidad ellos estaban… —sus palabras se convirtieron en murmullos, apenas podía hablar de ese recuerdo ajeno.

Bankotsu se sorprendió.

— ¿Ellos están juntos? —Kagome asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿Entonces tú no eres la novia de ese Hanyou?

— ¡P-por supuesto que yo no soy la novia de Inuyasha! ¡Él y yo solo somos amigos!

Al hablar no había escuchado la risa burlona del mercenario, ni siquiera oír sus réplicas por estar riéndose de ella. Escuchaba en su mente sus propias palabras, que eran dolorosamente ciertas. Al pelear con el enemigo mortal de Inuyasha pensaba que era mejor olvidarlo, que no tenía sentido sufrir un amor cuando tenían una gran amistad por delante. Un futuro feliz, algo que dependía de esta batalla.

— Ese tipo tiene unos gustos terribles. Eso de elegir a una sacerdotisa revivida que lo odia antes que a una chica bonita como tú, no lo entendería ni mi hermano Jakotsu.

Volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y relajó por tercera vez su brazo herido. Al ver que Kagome no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento con sus dedos ágiles subió su mirada.

Lo miraba extrañada, como si estuviera confundida.

Kagome quedó en silencio por un momento. ¿En serio le había dicho que era bonita? ¿Una de las personas con las que en algún momento del futuro debería batallar a muerte? Se quedó mirando su cara, cuando volvió de nuevo su vista. Una parte de su mente se sintió halagada por el cumplido del mercenario, otra parte se sentía igual de confundida y nerviosa que todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo.

Después de medio minuto de ojeada directa y silencio, Bankotsu se sintió incomodo por esos ojos cafés.

— ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo en este momento? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

Las cavilaciones se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que la impresión interna en la sacerdotisa.

Respirando hondo tocó una de las últimas heridas (bastante mal tratada, una de las peores) con el paño húmedo. Bankotsu al igual que ella también respiró hondo, evitando mandarla al diablo por hacerle arder más de la cuenta. No hubo más preguntas desde ese momento. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mirarse a los ojos y ambos lo agradecieron; parecía que los efectos del mar de Bankotsu y la tierra de Kagome parecían adquirir conexiones indeseadas. Decidieron no entablar charlas cara a cara y solo se escucharon pequeños murmullos. _"Dos puntadas y acabaré", "debo de limpiarla más, mantén el brazo firme"_ entre otras.

Pero el silencio no era bienvenido en ese lugar, en ese tiempo y espacio. Ambos parecían con tantas ganas de hablar, cuando uno de ellos inclinaba la vista hacia el cielo y se miraban sin parar. Observándose, apreciándose de distintas maneras. Kagome más lo veía y más atractivos le parecían esos ojos azules. Bankotsu más la veía y más eran las preguntas que él mismo se hacía a sí mismo. Tenían tantos deseos de hablar, de que uno inicie la conversación, que se relamían los labios ansiosos y con sus ya respuestas aleatorias preparadas. No hablaría ninguno primero, el orgullo se sentaba en el trono del alma de aquellos dos.

Y en un instante insospechado, uno se rindió.

— ¿Lo amas?

Los dedos delgados se detuvieron en medio de las puntadas. Kagome levantó el rostro y miró fijamente a Bankotsu; él no la observaba, sino a su herida y a las manos firmes que la trataban.

Tragó saliva, inconsciente. No sabía si responder a eso. No a él.

Pero…

— Amo más mi deseo de ser feliz —murmuró entre una sonrisa triste, solitaria. Bankotsu pudo verla de reojo—; también el deseo de que mis amigos lo sean.

Ahora si la miró, instalando sus pupilas coloridas en la cara blanca y de delicados rasgos de Kagome.

— Sabes, hay muchos humanos en el mundo, también hanyous y todas las criaturas demoníacas que… que te parezcan atractivas —se mordió el labio en un instante que ella parpadeó. Deseó que no lo haya visto—. Creo que no deberías rendirte si de verdad quieres amar a alguien.

— ¿Y si no encuentro al hombre indicado?

La pregunta fue tan del viento que Kagome no la sintió suya, pero había salido de su garganta y sus labios la gesticularon con la suavidad de un poeta.

Tal vez había querido preguntar eso desde aquel día.

Desde que se enamoró de Inuyasha, desde que su corazón se quebró por primera vez, desde que ninguna persona a su alrededor pudiese comprenderla, pues tenían sus vidas ya hechas con sus corazones unidos al par, en ese futuro esperado…

Sí, había querido preguntarlo.

Bankotsu al principio se sorprendió un poco. En su vida le habían hecho semejante pregunta, aunque eso se debía a que desde los catorce años no había estado cerca de mujeres de más o menos su edad. Más poco a poco fue comprendiendo lo que sus otros tres hermanos humanos sentían hace décadas, lo que significaba el apoyo del par que se necesitaba para seguir. A pesar de ser ese perfecto asesino, alguien a quien proteger y otorgar la felicidad de esas victorias en batalla. Esa persona que te amarían incondicionalmente, perdieras o no, y que sería devota a pesar de las fallas y la oscuridad de tu alma.

Creo que por eso él le sonrió con ternura, una sonrisa que solo uno de sus hermanos había sido capaz de ver.

— Siempre puedes fingir que uno lo es, si realmente te ama y tú a él —concluyó con su voz como terciopelo.

Y como si fuese la luz del sol lo que los hubiese iluminado, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos conectaron otra vez sus miradas. Dejaron que el agua y la tierra mezclaran sus sentimientos y así formar la playa perfecta, con el horizonte vacío y brillante, expectante ante nuevos sentimientos. No les molestó la calidez en las venas en ese instante, cómodos y en sintonía.

¿Por qué esas emociones vagaban alrededor de ellos? ¿Por qué justamente aquellas personas, que por azar del destino se habían encontrado en el mismo bosque y en las mismas horas de la tarde? como si el destino les jugara una broma a sus sentimientos, como si el propio bosque les tendiera una trampa y emborrachaban sus sentidos hasta sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro.

Con un tirón involuntario, casi instintivo de todas aquellas semanas como curandera, Kagome terminó de curar todas las heridas de su brazo. Sin dejar de mirarse desaparecieron las sonrisas de sus labios.

— He terminado —susurró la mujer, y sus mejillas se sintieron sonrojadas.

Bankotsu alzó las cejas, comenzó a examinar que su brazo ya estaba desinfectado y vendado con más prolijidad que él mismo le había dado a sus otras heridas. Pasó lentamente los dedos por la banda seca que cubría su piel morena. Apenas sentía dolor.

Cuando volvió su mirada hacia la sacerdotisa, vio que ella miraba ansiosa la salida. Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió los bordes de sus nervios.

¿No quería que se vaya, acaso?

" _Tonterías"_

Ambos se levantaron demasiado rápido del suelo y Kagome saltó un paso atrás cuando lo vio tan cerca. Todavía quedaban los vestigios de desconfianza que se habían perdido en los entretejidos de aquella charla tan cálida. A pesar de estar en guardia, todavía sentía sus mejillas sonrosadas y no puedo encontrar la razón. Por fin se dio cuenta de su corazón después de tantos minutos; latía tan fuerte y rápido que parecía querer explotar a cada segundo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

Entones lo comprendió, que al mirar esos ojos azules recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro no volvería al sendero. Tampoco volvería a la aldea, ni a su hogar, ni con sus amigos. Con su alma vibrando, preguntó:

— ¿Ahora vas a matarme?

El mercenario sintió la impresión en su mirada, comprendió que estaba a la defensiva por sus intenciones pasadas. Quiso reír, echarse en el suelo y carcajearse delante de la chica que tenía en frente, levantarse y tomar sus manos. Decirle que nunca la mataría, que nunca se iría de su lado. Algo inexplicable para su consciencia.

Más no se rió. Contuvo la expresión seria en su cara al avanzar hacia ella, provocando la satisfacción en sus pensamientos al ver que ella no se movía por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, la sentía temblar. Al estar cara a cara, lo suficientemente cerca para que escuchen sus corazones agitados, no dejaban de mirarse.

— En vez de eso podría llevarte conmigo —dijo sin ninguna duda en su voz.

Kagome se sorprendió cuando ella misma se sintió rendida a él.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó a media voz.

No se había dado cuenta de que Bankotsu estaba tocando uno de sus brazos, bajando desde su antebrazo hasta cerrar la mano con delicadeza en la muñeca. El pulso se sintió allí, vivo y que parecía jadear por esos dedos. Él miró cada una de las venas que se traslucían por la piel. Cuando volvió la mirada sus ojos parecían mucho más oscuros, profundos y abrumadores.

Un viento cálido los sacudió a los dos. Era el mismo bosque, el que los impulsaba cada vez más cerca. "ve, apresúrate" le susurraban las hojas al viento, para que se las lleven hacia los oídos de los jóvenes.

— Porque siento que todavía debemos hablar muchas cosas, y tú… —no encontró las palabras para describir ese deseo de escuchar su voz a todo momento, a su lado. Decidió callar, guardarse ese sentimiento. No quedó más remedio que mirarla fijamente, en la debilidad del momento, implorando sin realmente saberlo.

Ella cortó de nuevo su respiración. Su enemigo mortal, el rival que Inuyasha deseaba derrotar con todas sus ansias le había propuesto ir con él. Sin poder hablar una imagen bailoteó por sus ojos: un sujeto de cabello largo y peinado en una sola trenza caminando a su lado, sonriendo y observándose con la verdadera intensidad de complementarse. Se tomaban de las manos, se acercaban. Y cuando más se acercaban…

Su corazón se quebró por la desilusión de ese mundo invadido por guerras, por haber nacido como enemigos.

Kagome se acercó, ya no quería pensar en los problemas. Quiso sentir si de verdad ese cuerpo emanaba calor, si tan suave era la piel descubierta. Él la dejó entrar a sus brazos pero no la rodeó con ellos, invadido por la confusión y el diluvio de sensaciones cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente como para poner las manos en su pecho. Como si la estuviese acunando con su cuerpo, Kagome lo apegó al suyo y por un momento su cabeza estuvo recostada en el lugar perfecto: debajo de su cuello, en aquel hueco especial que irradiaba un perfume natural. Bankotsu parecía ardiente de victorias.

¿Por qué estos sentimientos salían a flote en tan inesperado momento? de verdad no comprendían, ni siquiera los corazones que latían desesperados. Uno con el deseo de sobrevivir y poder amar, otro impulsado por el fragmento de una perla que acabaría con la vida. Ambos sin conocerse, estando en bandos diferentes y enfrentados a muerte. ¿Por qué esas sensaciones, aquellas acciones, aparecían de la nada cuando el viento caliente se revolvió entre sus cuerpos?

El aire tuvo el aroma a vainilla empalagosa cuando dejó un inexplicable beso en el hombro de aquel hombre.

— No puedo abandonar a mis amigos, Bankotsu. Eres nuestro enemigo, lo lamento —le murmuró.

Se alejó de su cuerpo.

Él apenas podía moverse ni hablarle al respecto, solo seguirla con la mirada y captar en esos ojos ajenos la disculpa. Envuelta en sonrojos se mordía el labio, su cabello negro caía por sus hombros delgados y eso la hacía aún más interesante, sospechosa. La imagen de aquella sacerdotisa subió por su subconsciente y divagó imágenes futuristas, casi irreales, pero podían ocurrir en algún momento. Si ella no fuese el objetivo podría llevarla a su lado, esconderla en una hermosa aldea y rodearla de bienes. Si no fuesen enemigos la habría cubierto con sus brazos, con su esencia, hubiese compartido su alma como antes divagaban sus hermanos al respecto. Quizá él también podría soñar con el amor, algo que nunca se paró a pensar, y ser feliz como quieren serlo sus compañeros. No sería tan estúpido, tampoco una pérdida de tiempo. Tal vez, si no fuese el trabajo a terminar, ella habría sido la indicada.

Y si no fuera la indicada, fingiría que lo es para así amarla. Y ella lo amaría a él.

Sin saber realmente por qué ese anhelo, aquellas imágenes que invadían sus memorias, por qué quiso que todo eso sucediera y el clamar de su corazón revivido, le sonrió.

— Voy a darte diez minutos de ventaja para alcanzarte, después será tu culpa si te atrapo —le guiñó un ojo.

" _Tal vez, luego de cumplir con el trabajo para Naraku…_

 _Quizás en ese momento…"_

Kagome lo vio como si fuese el chico más carismático con el que se haya cruzado. Su consciencia la devolvió a su lugar y le dijo que todo esto sería un secreto, que nadie jamás lo vería y que dentro de ellos dos, ese abrazo a medias nunca existió. _"Deja pasar ese momento"_ le susurraba con ternura su voz interior, _"Guárdalo como otro hermoso recuerdo de aquí"_ la consoló.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, más grande todavía.

— Gracias, Bankotsu —sus ojos brillaron de alegría solo para él y su nombre salió de esos labios como un suspiro, un deseo.

Se giró y echó a andar hacia el bosque otra vez, entrando por donde se había escondido y con el sol ya en su despedida. La gran luz del cielo se recortaba al comienzo de los pinos más altos y allí, con su sonrisa intacta y esos ojos satisfechos, Kagome se dispuso a correr para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Había decidido que cuando estuviese lo más lejos de Bankotsu llamaría a Inuyasha para que la salve de _"Haberse perdido en el bosque"._

— ¡Oye, espera!

Unas grandes manos aprisionaron su muñeca y la dieron vuelta como una bailarina. Sus ojos abiertos vislumbraron el bosque convertirse en una mancha verde por medio segundo y al siguiente estaba quieta, de lado, a punto de caerse y con un brazo aferrado a su cintura. La sujetaba, le impedía caer. Su respiración había parado y la esencia ajena se impregnó en la piel de su cuello.

" _Quizá, luego de esta guerra…_

… _yo pueda encontrarte de nuevo…_

… _yo quiero encontrarte de nuevo."_

Los labios del perfecto asesino besaron su mejilla derecha, el corazón palpitó desesperado al tacto. Al parpadear se alejó y la sostuvo de vuelta en su posición, para que no vuelva a caerse. Fue corto.

Pero muy, muy dulce.

Lo último que Kagome vio fue la sonrisa de Bankotsu brillar por unos momentos y el cálido bienestar irradiar de sus ojos como el mar.

— Nos veremos en la siguiente batalla…

Perdiéndose en el verde bosque, el mercenario desapareció de su vista.

No habría sido la inesperada brisa que había hecho revolotear las hojas arriba de su cabeza, o el inminente canto de los pájaros al avisar la tan próxima noche oscura, ni siquiera la excitación que daba vueltas incontables por todo el cuerpo de Kagome. Pero ella había vuelto a sonreír, se le habían vuelto a colorear sus mejillas y sus dedos blancos habían tocado con suavidad la piel donde antes habían estado los labios de Bankotsu. De él, el líder de los siete guerreros, el enemigo de todo su grupo y el mundo entero, aquel mercenario antiguo que contaban las leyendas.

Si tan solo no fuese su enemigo, el objetivo antes que Naraku, la persona que deberían aniquilar para seguir…

El descubrimiento de querer volver a verlo fue más fuerte que el palpitar de su corazón, irradió en su pecho con un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

— Sí, nos veremos en la siguiente batalla.

Con una sonrisa dedicada al sendero ya corrido, Kagome emprendió de nuevo su caminata. Esta vez encontraría el camino.

" _Quiero volverte a encontrar."_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 _ **QUERÍA TANTO ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO SOBRE ESTA PAREJA!**_

 ** _AH, CARAJO, VIVA EL AMOR IMPOSIBLE ENTRE GRUPOS ENEMIGOS!_**

 ** _-morbosa forever-_**

 ** _Aquellas situaciones casuales que no son tan casuales hacen florecer las más confusas sensaciones, además de ser tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales en tantas cosas. Él, incapaz de comprender por todo un sentimiento que en su vida pasada hubiese querido tener. Ella, sola en su corazón desesperado que, al encontrar un alma paciente como la suya, no pudo controlar sus desconocidas palpitaciones hacia el amor. Ese asesino podría enamorar a la sacerdotisa pura y así lo hubieran querido los dos, escapando de las guerras y dejar todo atrás. Latiendo al unísono, sonriendo, contemplando el alma del otro por las pupilas brillantes. Se amarían sin pensarlo, serían los indicados. En cualquier momento, en cualquier vida._**

 ** _Porque ellos serían los indicados. Y si no lo fueran, fingirían que lo son para amarse eternamente. Como enemigos, como amigos, como amantes espirituales._**

 ** _¡KYAAAAAAA! -grito fangirl-_**

 ** _¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Porque a mi me encantó (?)_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**

 ** _Atte: Shelikernr_**


End file.
